Among Enemies
by DEAFHPN
Summary: Will they be able to weed out the State Military turned traitors? Will Envy tell them what they need to know about the Homunculi? Will the Ishbal and Amestris be able to move on? And what about this new threat that goes by the name of Sloth? Takes after the events of Father, with some changes, combines both worlds, (Comedy, romance, mystery)
1. Chapter 1

Among Enemies

Chapter One:

Friends? Or Enemies

He could always tell when the other needed one another, "I don't know why your dragging me out in the middle of the night_, Full Metal_," Groaned Mustang sounding like a child who didn't want to go to school.

"Sir you should be more alert theirs some noises up a head," They all fell silent the hospital building loomed above them. It's the middle of the night so no one is out and about all the lights are off. But theirs some dimly lit lanterns hanging above them rather eerily.

"Be quite," He hissed almost loosing his temper.

The three of them reach a corner of the street bricks line the wall and what he sees nearly causes his heart to stop in his throat. His eyes widened Alphonse is out in the middle of the night in a white hospital shirt.

His hair tied in a pony tail, the two looked a lot more alike now. Thought he has darker hair sort of like his Mothers, but not really. His body had retained some weight but he's dangling over one shoulder. On whose shoulder makes him stare with shock, "Hand him over!" ordered a man wearing an Amestris police uniform.

"Don't you know, that its not a good idea to walk around at night? Who knows what kind of people you'll meet," Smiled Envy grinning at him. "It's also not a good idea to steal people in the middle of the night you know."

What on earth had he just heard? Roy opened his mouth and his face turned into one of anger. "Wait," Riza muttered speaking into a radio.

"Just leave him here and we won't have any reason to shoot you," Snarled the man he rose and pointed a gun at Envy.

It's dark and theirs at least a dozen or so military officers blocking her path, "What on earth," Mustang hands are shaking trying to resist the urge to commit murder.

"Sir," Riza speaks rather sadly behind him.

"Oh really?" Envy sneered, "You'll give me a heart attack!" she let out a fit of mocking laughter before giving him a grin.

"Enough of this foolishness!" The man walked closer a bad move. But then again he probably didn't know how dangerous Envy is.

"Stop it, this young lady is right to be suspicious," A man cleared his throat he had pale skin and had blonde hair with blue eyes. His stomach tightened! Hakuro! "We are transferring this patient to a more secure location,"

Hakuro had been one of the state military that needed to be questions, he had been in a hiatus for some time. But now he had crawled out of his hole, still he examined the man trying to keep his breathing even.

"Ah I see? So why do you have to do it in the middle of the night?" Countered Envy narrowing her eyes, "I wonder if Edward knows about this?" Tilting her head a bit Envy seemed to become more impatient.

She's wearing her usual closer, or where it. He, it just felt wrong to imply her as an it for some reason. "Sir do you want me to handle this situation?" Focker question he to had been waiting for a review, he looked nervous.

"Why are you a friend of Edward Elric?" Focker spoke politely. They may be wearing the uniform but that didn't mean that they were friends. Luckily for them they had friends in high places, but still its hard to stay calm when a former enemy has his hands on his brother.

Envy frowned and studied him with cold eyes, "Not really ,"Hakuro nodded his head thoughtfully, they could take out the girl but then it would wake out the block.

"I see, well I can assure you no harm will come to Alphonse," Talking calmly Envy watched him lowering Alphonse onto the ground.

"You could say that we have exchanged words a few times," Exchanged words? Envy kept her cool but His stomach churned.

"We are making sure that Alphonse is being protected," Envy didn't appear to be buying it very much. "Theirs been some threats," The street is quite not even the sounds of the cities wild life is creeping in, it's dimly lit.

If they had been paying attention they might have noticed people moving in the dark, he could already imagine Mustangs in the background. That and General Armstrong had not yet returned to fort Briggs.

But even in the dark he can see that Envy is out numbered not that it matters, unless of course they have state Alchemists here. He'd doubt it would risk it's life to save his brother perhaps stall for time. A part of him began to wonder if this isn't some kind of an act.

"Your gut's always right," Mustang teeth is gritting together furiously.

This is not how he thought retirement would be like! "Mustang," this is bad,the three of them so far had remained undiscovered that's good but. In the old days he would have went charging into battle, but now he had to rely on his friends.

"Stay calm Edward, we have people in position on the other side of the block." still He found it hard to stop his hands from shaking. Without his Alchemy how would he stop Hakuro,

"You must be quite the friend of Edwards to want to protect his little brother so much," She placed him down onto the pavement.

Her fingers hardly left Alphonse before Hakuro pulled the bullet,"I'm afraid not," the air buzzed he knew that Envy would be fine. That it, _she_, _he_ would be able to take it but still its kind of weird.

Watching someone you know die come back from that place is, is horrible. He knew that now, he had learned that lesson long ago. But how on earth? Wait! Stop! She might not even died in the first place. All at once bright lights lit across the front yard theirs cars parked along the side lines. Mustangs team are in position.

Blood splattered spilling the street the sound made Edward stomach churned. Envy staggered back clutching at her wound. Doing quite the act, blood spilled out making that sound. The sound of torn flesh, suddenly he could see their faces.

They were faces of soldiers who tried to keep their faces even, some didn't even blink. Standing shoulder to shoulder they had their hands on their rifles.

Breathing heavily her face withered into agony staggering back she fell to one knee, "Shit," she huffed panting heavily, "That fucking hurt," She grunted, hand on the wound. A couple of red sparks and she looks up at him. "Don't you know? That you can't kill a homunculus with bullets," she spat.

Pulling herself back up to her feet, "Hah," Envy huffed climbing back to her feet she rose her left arm preparing to strike.

"Stand down Homunculus!" Loud and clear someone spoke from a microphone a look of surprise split across her face.

A blonde haired women, "What do you know? It seems as if the gangs all here," Envy rolled her shoulders back and the men behind Hakuro had their guns trained on her.

"M-monster!" The man shouted pulling the trigger a blast of bullets and Envy danced out of the way rushing to the left.

"HEY STOP IT! You'll hit my brother!" Edward yelled running to where Alphonse lay on the ground. Envy freezes as if she's had her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Of course we were trying to apprehend him from this criminal," Hakuro spoke trying to calm his voice Envy dodged the bullets and is standing at the side giving him the look.

"Oh dammit," she lifted her head as if insulted at the accusation, and had this annoyed look on her face, "Oh well isn't that just great," Envy sounded as if she's having the worst day ever, "Looks like Pipsqueaks decided to join the game."

It took him a few seconds to realize that they were trying to blame it on Envy. Might even be funny except the fact that someone from the Military had ordered his brothers kidnapping. "We've been watching from over there,"

Hakuro makes a face as if he's sweating bullets, he glanced over his shoulder at his comrades. "Seems as if the cats out of the bag."

"FIRST OF ALL! WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU COULD SQUISH WITH A FEATHER!" He yelled at Envy, "And who ordered you to kidnap my brother," he pointed an accusing finger at them.

Envy watched him with her purple eyes studying his new flesh arm with surprise for a few moments, but then it disappeared.

"I wouldn't even think about it, your surrounded," scolded Jean Havoc he's smoking and has one gun planted on the gang of twelve soldiers. Their faces are all blurred Edward can't remember ever meeting any one of them before.

"Edward Shut up!At once!" General Armstrong ordered they've blocked their escape with Alchemy.

Hakuro looks over his shoulder and Envy blinks, "Really who did you come with?" Envy blinks and looks up at Armstrong who looks quite intimidating standing on top of a police cruiser. At her side is Alex Armstrong who is flexing his muscles.

Envy didn't seem to be all that impressed he tried to keep his eyes off Mustang the truth of the matter is. It, she, he had protected Alphonse the Homunculus had thrown herself in harms way not that he'd ever like one.

Or her for that matter! She had killed hundreds if not thousands of innocent people all because of jealously.

"Er," Edward started knowing that Mustang and Envy would probably never be able to get along. He could never forget the Homunculus squirming helpless under his foot. That had been one of the cruelest things Mustang had done.

Snapping out of thought, he realized that Envy had been talking, "Right,"

"It's the half naked guy and the general," pointing out the obvious thought she sounds a bit satisfied.

"Don't worry young lady we are here," Alex dose some poses his veins actually pulses and Envy lifts up an eye brow at him.

But then she freezes obviously feeling Mustangs gaze on her. The two of them meet like a dragon and a feuding serpent fighting over territory.

"Oh isn't it fire pony," she sniggered which wasn't what he'd been expecting," her fists are in a fighting stance. Finally he's gotten a hold of Alphonse who is snoozing with his mouth open. Mustang is not looking at her.

It kind of amazes him that he hasn't started shooting yet, "You might as well surrender," Hakuro lackeys are standing shoulder to shoulder. He gulps and lowers his hands they all drop their guns and kneel putting their hands behind their heads.

"Now you will all be under lock and key until this situation is resolved," Mustang pointed his arm at them, "The Fuhrer will probably want words with you all," The men muttered and looked like they might faint.

Mustang had found his voice again but what were they going to do about Envy?

None of them put up a fight as they were tide up she watched them carefully. Envy had made an attempt to head back down the street. But stopped when Mustang stood still watching after her he opened his mouth took in a breath of air.

"Thank you with your help in this situation," Mustang seems to choose his words very carefully Envy brought the worst out in him. Absolute anger, no the rage of man grew on his face he could rival Wrath in that moment. Edward can see it takes every ounce of his self control to keep from strangling her with his bare hands.

"Right," the Homunculus did not sound very convinced. Dangling both arms behind her head in a carefree manor.

"Well see you later,Oh Chibi Sempai!" The carefree smile made him blink dangling one foot in front of the other suddenly Armstrong landed in front of her blocking her path.

Envy blinked and eyed the women with bewilderment, "Would you mind getting out of the way?" She stopped a half smile on her face.

"I don't think so! If it be up to me you'd be executed for your crimes!" Scolded Armstrong pointing a finger at her.

Envy let out an amused snort, "If I should be executed then the entire Military should be," she countered not even blinking or stopping in her walk.

Armstrong froze and blinked for a few seconds, "If you really think about it," Mustangs arms are shaking but he's standing in the middle. Riza grabs a hold of his arm and Envy stops shoulder to shoulder with her.

She stars laughing and this time it's not Envy, "You are absolutely right!" She smiles at her and Envy tilts her head to one side. "We've all just done about the worst things to each other didn't we? And yet we can still work together."

Envy snorted, "So your little group is still together," Envy mused sounding somewhat dazed for a few moments, "How did you manage that?"

"Perhaps you should stay and find out little Homunculus," she lifts her hand before offering it to Envy. Envy looks at it suspiciously as if she might be holding a bomb beneath the hand for about half a second she shrugs her shoulder.

Before taking it, "I am Olivier Armstrong," Envy stared at her looking her in the face before grinning at her.

"They call me Envy, now is this little game over?" she scolded in a rather annoyed tone, "Welcome to our project."

"Huh? I didn't agree to no project!" Envy protested, "I'm not going to no lab!" She protested sounding like a whinny kid.

"What ever do you mean? My dear sister was not talking about something like that! But the one that Edward Elric started! THE ONE OF FRIENDSHIP!" Alex pounced at Envy trying to grapple her in a hug but she darted out of the way.

Armstrong doing some poses "The Armstrong muscles have been passed on for generations!? How do you like them?" he dose a few more poses and Envy gives him a bewildered looking.

"Er, they are very impressive." Envy spoke slowly very slowly as if she couldn't believe that this is happening. "And wait a minuet just cause I helped with Alphonse dose not mean we get to be all buddy, buddy!"

Alex leaped closer absolutely blushing, "I KNOW!" He's basically rubbing his arms in Envy face and grabs a hold of Oliver and brings all three of them into a hug. "We can all be friend!"

"Let go of me you idiot!" Yelled Olivier hitting him Envy lifts up an eye brow, "What are you doing you over sized giant!" Envy protested trying to shove the muscle man off of him. Edward can't believe what he's seeing.

For some reason Envy face is flustered, it looks a bit cute like that,"Not until the two of you hug!" beamed Olivier and Envy face is beat red.

"Shut up! That's not happening!" Snarled Olivier and Envy at the same time.

"Oh woe is me! You two are already in sync!" Olivier made a weird dance. "It's so wonderful! I'm so terribly moved!" He actually began to tear up and Envy and Olivier are staring at each other with flat stares.

"He's an idiot," Envy scolded, "Did your Mother drop him on his head when he was young?" she asked bluntly.

"Every time I ask her she gets weird," Envy nodded her head Olivier had whispered it but she cleared her throat. "Well anyways! Stay out of trouble! Also I would like to get your statement on what happened," she stood a bit straighter.

Behind the two of them Armstrong is sniffing a bit, "Isn't it beautiful Edward?" Beamed Alex with teary eyes.

"Er, yeah," he tried to keep his voice steady once all of the people were taken out did Mustangs team descend from the shadows.

"Is it true sir that this is Envy?" Vato Falman tried to keep a straight face he can see a look of surprise appear on Kain Fuery face he looked like he should be in a library instead of a solider.

"She acts more like a kid if you ask me," Kain mumbled watching them, Edward to had never seen the Homunculus act like that before. It did remind him of Alphonse and him a bit, speaking of Alphonse he knelt down besides him.

"Don't let your guard down," Mustang warned.

"Sir," That's Riza she's speaking up from behind him and he has his shoulders stiff. Jean Havoc adjusts the cigarette in his mouth. He had actually dated Lust for a while, he didn't blame him for being fooled. He of course would never be that stupid. Lust has, had boobs the size of watermelons thought.

"Well it seems as if she's not hurting anyone today," He expected him to be on Mustangs side. But Jean shocked Mustang he turned to look at him sharply. His face twisted into a snarl of anger, but Riza grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Enough," She spoke up firmly, looking him hard in the eyes. "You can't rule if you cannot let go sir," she spoke sharply at him. "We all agreed to it, it works both ways."

Heyman Breda looked up sharply watching Envy who had stopped and looked at them bewildered, "I am undecided," his tone level and curious.

"I believe we'd all like you to come in for an interview." Envy stopped arguing, with both Armstrong and turned to look at Breda.

"And what if I don't?" she huffed folding her arms in front of it's chest, "Your going to lock me up and throw away the key?"

Mustang is taking a considerable effort to cool his temper, but seems to be failing. "Come on! Help me with Alphonse he's heavy!" Edward groaned.

* * *

"What's the matter Pipsqueak? To small to lift him," HOW DARE SHE!? Call him that again! Edward face turned red. "That's the seventh time you called me that!" He shouted furiously failing his arms around. Laughing but the sound of tires spinning made her turn.

Theirs a sound of siren wailing, too late now! Rolling her eyes she stops seeing a a car comes screech a few feet in the middle of the road. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ALPHONSE!" May leaps out of the car. "DON"T WORRY I"LL SAVE YOU!"

"Oh shit," she hisses again it always astounded him just how strong May is, she's grown quite a bit in the last few months. Soon she'll be almost as tall as Edward! Hah! She chuckles! Xiao-Mei is doing poses, she lets out a wicked grin catching Mays arm. "You!"

She scolds, "Your the one," she huffs as May lands a series of blows. "Now wait a minuet!" Edward protested. The girl with the pigtails! She is quite the fighter despite her small size, she's actually a lot older then she looks.

"YOUR THE ONE THAT KEPT ME IN A JAR!" She yells dancing out of the way she let out a hiss before avoiding her kicks and punches. A blast of wind brushes her face as she raises her leg dancing around May.

"He helped save Alphonse!"

Envy stopped and felt May hit her in the stomach and stared at Edward as if he had turned into a flying pink pony. A dark shadow split over her face and her hands shook, her breathing became ragged. She stopped trying to calm herself, but her eyes glinted glowing with rage.

"She reminds me of teacher," Groaned Alphonse sounding terrified.

"HOW DARE YOU! CALL ME A BOY! ARE YOU BLIND AS WELL AS A MIDGIT!" pointing a finger at Edward. "I'll break your legs one by one!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "YOU BASTARD!"

Shaking him loudly she drops him when he gasps for air, "DAMMIT!" She huffs at him he smells like cologne. A small part of her brain registers that, it's a pleasant smell and for some reason it irritates her even more.

If the humans thought it was possible! NOW ITS Never gonna happen!

Floundered her arms in the air. "NO I'll do it two by two!" She hissed floundering around and May and Xiao-Mei are back into fighting position.

"Brother she's scary," Alphonse groaned sounding as if he's still a bit on pain medication. But he must agree she is absolutely terrifying.

"How was I suppose to know?" Edward countered face flushed this appear to be the wrong thing to say because she's basically spitting at him now.

"Well in all honesty you can shape shift into both so doesn't that make you an it?" Vato tone came out bluntly and freezes.

Loosing her temper eyes burning with anger she shrieks with furry and kicks at a near by garbage can. The poor unfortunate soul flings through the air like a missal, "WHY YOU!" all most all the lights are on and some people have braved coming outside.

"They don't mean that you look like a boy," That's Ling he got out of the car slowly, "It's just you have very flat chest so it's hard to tell, thought I guess the skirt should be a pointer."

"The green hair dose not help," Put in Jean thoughtfully, "That and she," he stops adjusting his smoke to look at her thoughtfully.

"You boys are perverts!" May scolded, "Oh Alphonse!" She sighed very dramatically running over to her boy toy. Pervert! YES! She'd agree with her on that she's too far distracted by their words to care much about her at that moment.

She'd get her back later for the jar! Yes she would!

She stops and looks at him for a moment, breathing heavily her face reddens significantly. "You!" She huffs her voice stammering, "It's not a skirt it's a skort!" She yells loudly stomping my feet, the ground irrupted into huge spewing creators,debris scatter here and their "And- and," she actually stutters like a idiot.

"Ling dose have a point if you can choose what you look like can't you?" Breda wondered thinking about it, "It makes me wonder if you can even have a gender."

"Why do you have such small breasts then?" WHO SAID THAT ONE! Running around she turns to glare at the culprit.

"Who said that!?" She yelled loudly.

GAH! Edward? She makes a face, "I don't look like a boy!" She protested. Is that the best she could come up with? Still it makes her stomach twist! Now even him.

"I didn't say that," Edward countered nervously, May is holding Alphonse around the waist and hugging him.

"I've been wondering about that," Jean scratched the bottom of his chin, "Lust had a big pair." Oh dear! They did not just go their did they!

"Well I guess in it's mind it sees itself as female," Ling turned and spoke to him about it. My face is just about as red as a face could go.

IT? IT? How dare they call me an it! It hurts! Dumb humans! Always think they know everything! But they don't! If they did, if they knew what she knew! Always snivelling! Oh please don't kill us! Please don't!

She'd make them beg! She'd make them wish that they were dead!

"Guys you shouldn't goad her like that," That's the mop of a boy what ever his name is. He's talking timidly his hands in the air."Your making her upset," Whats his name again? Kain? She had to learn his name so that she could kill him later.

It's like she's a wasp and all she can see are the humans talking for a few seconds she's zoned out and is staring at Edward. The dumb human!

How dare they make my face get this red? That and the fools are talking about Lust!The only time it should get this red is out of anger not embarrassment! Face flustered, "SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Envy shouted loudly at the two of them nearly knocking them over.

"You humans are mean! You think you know everything!" She huffed her voice shaking, "But you don't even know even a little about Homunculus! You always think your right! Well your just a bunch of fools!" She lectured them giving them angry eyes.

"You don't know anything! Anything at all!" She yelled at them, "And how can you speak about Lust that way!" She shrieked at him feverishly. "She's more then just a big pair of tits! She's my friend! AND YOUR NOT ALLOW TO TALK ABOUT HER!"

They all shut up and not even a mouse would dare speak breathing heavily she nearly falls over before turning and storming down the street. Arms in fists she huffs and scolds before transforming into a bird instantly flapping her wings.

They'd pay for this embarrassment! They'd pay for it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A week had come and passed since the last time they had spotted Envy, she had left more questions then answers behind with her. Like a coiled serpent laying sprawled out making sweet promising of a new day, whispering into his ear.

He let out a yawn scratching at his dry burning eyes. "Is it true that you spotted Envy?" He wasn't all that surprised that Mustang asked about their old nemesis.

Still Envy had been the last thing on his mind as of late he had been preoccupied, this isn't how he thought things would be.

Mustang sat adorned in the attire of Alchemist he looked different, better off then before. A new kind of light reached his eyes. "Yes," he muttered half paying attention theirs trees in the court yard. Ever since Hakuro and his cronies had tried to kidnap his brother, they had moved him to a private military hospital.

"It was strange," he admitted reluctant to speak the words that tried to tip out of his over flowing lips. The morning is almost too cold but all the same he's alive, he can feel the wind kissing his skin pulling at his shirt like a fussy child.

Alphonse hadn't been doing well he'd been having fits and had woken screaming in the middle of the night. Thrashing around he had to be sedated on many occasions a bit of guilt wedged it's way to the surface, dripping out of his container.

He hated hospitals the smell one thing the cold bitter floor like the hardest of metals, Winery had agreed to stop by some time this week. Hopefully she'd be able to put some happiness back in him he knew that Alphonse hated these damn hospital rooms.

Did they think a ratty old picture and some uglier plants would help? No wonder why Alphonse hated it here. Already he found it hard to prevent sweat from building up in his back and neck he grumbled a bit remembering their last encounter its hard for his head to make sense of it.

"Almost as if she's like a kid rather then a homicidal murderer," the words were like a dirty secret that he could no longer keep in. A lump formed in his throat what did this mean for the other Homunculi? What did this mean for Pride?

For once face seemed to be lost in thought, "We don't know how Homunculus age or if they even age," he spoke slowly, "If you think about it the Homunculus most of them live the life of a solider." Still that dose not excuse the amount of lives she's taken.

It surprises him that he takes a more neutral stance, he expects him to outwardly curse them. But somethings different with him lately. It's like he's gained a whole new perspective on the matter, perhaps the work their doing with Pride is helping.

"Still we don't know enough about them really," Like a sticky sweat it comes from within. He didn't like it how exactly were they born? She had mentioned some time before that Father could make more of them at any time. But why hadn't he? If he had been as mad as Father, and as hell bent on ruling the world he would have made an army.

It must not be that simple, their must be something to it. The reason why he wanted to know was to prevent it in the future. "That is true," he cleared his throat, "But do you really think its wise Edward? What if its more human sacrifices, think of the red stones."

Again he almost throws him for a whirl, but at the same time he understand what he's saying. "It's taken me sometime but I think I get it now."

"I wish I could forget." he admitted, the fact is Homunculi had to eat red stones that alchemist created, and they were created through human sacrifice. "I think that if we know more about it ,we can try to prevent it from happening."

"That's wishful thinking, what if someone like Hakuro gets his hands a hold of it?" What if another dictator like Wrath comes into power?" Still he's hardly listening to the words he's saying. Mustang didn't ask them like a question.

"I've thought about it before," Mustang did have valid points, suddenly lost in thought it dawned on him. What if they decides to make an army of Homunculi? His hands grip into fists."We won't tell," his breath shakes, "Well keep it a secret."his breathe shakes and Mustang tenses narrows his eyes.

"Not good enough Edward, you know that secrets dig deep graves." clearing his throat he moved over to the window and closed it with a snap. "You should know better then anyone."

"But doing nothing dose not seem right, we have to know!" Have to? Why is he pressing the issue so much?" It's because it irritated him the name Homunculus it self means little human, an incomplete human to nitpick. It meant that it could have something to do with that, the sound of breath burning in his ears.

He tries to keep his hands from shaking from the pain the flashes of red blotches, he can still remember it's cries of pain. The shape twisted horribly the teeth the eyes, the flesh, "Edward." urgent his voice is like a gong the sound of a bell.

A sickening sensation in his stomach, " Theirs something your not telling me isn't their Edward?" Damn it Mustang and his prying! Still he gashes his teeth together staring down at his hands the words he's dreading. What his theory on what they are tries to force it's way out of his throat.

"It's not that, I'm just not sure about it yet." It might not be enough to satisfy his old boss, it's odd getting use to civilian life. Still he's gritting his teeth together in frustration, Mustang had an annoying way of reading him.

Still he couldn't take it any longer he just had to say it, the reason why they had started their journey from the start."I think they are created through human transmutation." More then salt in the wound, he hated bringing it up.

Mustang knew he had seen it, that place, for a split second they share it a look in both their eyes. Digging in deep a pang throbs and he rubs his left arm a habit of his he slides from the chair. His feet touching the ground.

"If that's the case then its a hell of a way to be born," Mustang shared a special dark place for Envy one filled with explosive rage.

"Stop it!" Alphonse yells he can hear the sound of breaking glass and springs to the door he tears it open. Beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, "Alphonse!" He yells not far behind him is Mustang the two of them storm out of the room.

"It's all right," red face and flustered Alphonse has fallen out of his wheel chair a look of anger on his sticky face. His skin is pale his hands trembling like leafs in the bitter wind, a look of anger boils in his eyes.

One of the nurses had spoke theirs a look in her eyes that seems to screaming breaking point. But he dose not blame her she has a rather swollen eye.

Mustang did not hold back his surprise, it's almost as if he didn't regonize Alphonse at first, it must be because he's no longer in the suit of armour.

"Let me," He shoves the nurse angrily and she nearly falls off her feet. "Alphonse please." protested the Nurse trying to help him off the ground.

"Don't touch me!" He hisses defensively if he had been a cat his fur would be fluffed his back arched. Eyes wild he glances around quickly anger apparent on his face, he's not looking behind his shoulder. Their it is again guilt beats in his chest, his body crippled broken.

He had been the one responsible, "She was just trying to get you to do your exercisers." May protested, "You don't need to be so rude Alphonse." Theirs some spilled medicine sprawled across the floor. Alphonse is promptly ignoring May.

"Shut up!" He hissed angrily which would have been rare, but ever since he got his body back he had been like this. Withdrawn, bitter, and sometimes violent ever since that night his howls reached his ears. The bond between them had grown hard and rocky still he's speechless and finds his feet have turned into cinder blocks.

"Leave him be," Havoc trots up to them flanked by Ling he's smocking and the Nurse smacks him with a book.

"Are you insane?" she huffs giving him a harsh glare.

"Havoc what are you doing smoking in a hospital," Scolded Mustang as if he couldn't believe his eyes, "Put it out at once." Usually he might join in but he's finding it hard to look at anything else but Alphonse.

"Insanely smitten," The nurse is still faceless he hardly spared her a glance, Ling is watching but otherwise has gone silent. He says something else the Nurse scowls at him and says something back but its like back ground noise.

"Alphonse," he speaks his brothers name slowly but he is busy counting his fingers again. For some reason he won't stop it, it's only a matter of time before one of them cracked. He should have paid more attention to his brother.

After all he is the eldest, "Alphonse." still its like he can't hear him Alphonse fingers are trembling this time he's gotten to seven.

Distract he seems lost in thought the anger is gone from his face. "Oh I didn't see you there," his tone changed, his demeanour. May face is pale and she offers him her hand, his legs tremble pitifully thin she helps him over to his wheel chair.

"Thank you," He smiles at her, its hard for May to keep a straight face. The truth is he thought her feelings for Alphonse were blunt and obnoxious. But then again he shouldn't be one to talk, and she had shown her dedication.

No matter how much he yelled screamed at her, May always came back to him. Things had gotten worse, still he's unable to move. It's like Alphonse huddled on the edge of a cliff trying to keep a light burning in a thunderstorm.

But the thing is the lights already gone out, and it's pouring rain. Hastily he bends to pick up the spilled contents, his medicine a sand which that didn't look as if its been touched at all. If he didn't start eating on his own they'd have to force the tubs down his throat again.

By passing Mustang and Havoc who are arguing about something again he hardly spares them a glance his feet just are itching to move. The ticking of a clock, he catches it a blur of a decorated wall, he can hear his heart beat pounding.

He hardly remembered the nurse taking the food from his hands his ears are a bit red and he finds him self suddenly out side. Their are patients sittings at tables some look half a sleep theirs an elderly couple, some how he finds himself alone.

This is not how he thought his life would be after defeating Father, he'd thought he'd at least have Alphonse. But right now he spends most of his time alone, sure they want him to feel included but without his Alchemy just where did he fit in? Not with the Military not anymore that much is clear, he didn't want to walk the path of a dog.

He'd hate to admit it but the most fun he had for a while had been when Envy showed up . Not that waking up in the middle of the night and seeing his brother kidnapped had been fun. Still just thinking about the memory brought a small smile to his face.

Trouble should be her middle name if Homunculus even had middle names that is. Truth is he had been thinking a lot about her lately. Maybe even a little too much, but it wasn't every day an old enemy shows up.

"Hey Edward are you alright?" Ling strolled along past him taking his time to sit down in front of him.

Edward let out a snort, "He's been through a lot," he spoke rather defensively Ling raised an eye brow.

"The old Edward might have punched the sense back into his brother," scolded Ling, and Edward let out a snort.

"Maybe, but that's not what he needs right now." he countered drawing up, "Alphonse will get better in time,"

"Hmm," Ling scratched the bottom of his chin, "So I was wondering if you'd let me stay with you for a while," he smiled at him rather sheepishly.

"Absolutely not!" Snarled Edward getting to his feet giving him a fierce glare, "the last time was a disaster and Winery is going to stay when she comes to see us,"

Us? Ling blinked, "Who do you have at your apartment? A secret girl friend is she hot?" he seemed egar to hear the juice details. "Wait you two timing tom cat!" He grinned and Edward felt his ears burn even more so.

Edward fixed him with a very long gaze, "No Ling, as soon as I get a girl friend you'll be the first to know."

The last is more like it, he'd bother him the entire day if he ever got a girl friend. Not that he wanted one at that particular moment. Still he couldn't lay about all day even if he deserved a break, "Come on Edward lets go for a walk,"

Ling grinned like he had won the lottery not that he needed it, "Right," Edward followed Ling reluctantly out of the compound the walls are about twenty five feet tall maybe more. Dragging his feet his fingers jammed in his pockets they managed to make it beneath the watch tower.

They had relocated to the Armstrong estate which had been fortified and changed into a type of military hospital. For special occupants they had even young Pride and Mrs. Bradley move into a mansion made for their special needs.

More or less to keep a pair of eyes on them at all time, it was then the two of them walked across the open field and what he saw made him come to a stop. He blinked thought he imagined it but no, their they are not even twelve feet away from them. Instinct makes hims flatten against the tree, it could be an act, their little game.

Ling flattens against the tree as well falling in suit and follows his gaze behind the tree. Once he catches sight of who it is he frowns his gaze intense.

Envy stands at the edge of a field, "Who are you?" Pride young voice picked up causing his stomach to wrench in knots. So this is the first time that they met? Envy regarded him with narrowed eyes watching him.

Silence the wind whistles and Envy keeps her distance, "Really Pride? You don't remember? How long do you expect that to last?" still she sounds defensive. A cold look on her face she didn't hold such a welcoming look as he might expect.

"Well I do remember that I wasn't very nice some times before," sadness crept into his voice, "But I don't remember a lot,"

Edward didn't like the looks of this, the way Envy tensed what if the Homunculus attacked him? "Hmm," she folds her arms over her chest. "You don't seem to be lying," she sounded thoughtful but harsh.

So harshly that the young Pride physically flinched, where the old would have simply given a blank stoic look.

"I'm not sure if I want to remember," he answered her other question with trembling lips he seemed almost scared to ask, "Were we friends before?" he sounded in such distress he could hardly believe that this kid is the same one.

Envy lifted her head, "I don't think you had any friends before," she said after a while looking up at the sky, "But its because you didn't believe in that type of thing, your pride as a homunculus was much greater then a want for friendship." she scratched the back of her neck and yawned not picking up on the defeated look on his face

"What did I do to you?"he seemed reluctant to ask Envy stiffened and narrowed her eyes at him the kind of hard ball look that made his stomach churn.

"You killed Gluttony your own comrade, you devoured him," she did not hold back her anger kicking at the grass.

At the word devour the look on his face is horror, "I ate some body?" he sounded as if he might faint. His voice became higher pitched, Envy frowned putting her hands over her chest and gave him a stern glare.

"Well more or less you absorbed him by eating with your shadow things, I never understood how they worked anyways." she watched him like a cat looming with a mouse under her paw.

"Shadow things?" he sounded as if his entire world went up side down.

"Yeah your shadow things," she waved her hand in the air dismissively but hunched over and looked him in the eye and gave him a shake. "You don't eat your own comrades idiot!" She yelled at him spitting into his face.

Edward stared so the Homunculus or at least Envy did care about her fellow people, Gluttony himself had always seemed to be a bit odd. In a weird way Envy had her own sort of demented morals at least she had morals. Thought he had never noticed when they had been at odds before.

He looked at her blankly his face red he looked like he might cry, Envy stared at him for a few moments and tilted her head to one side. As if she had just seen something she couldn't understand, "Hey what do you think your doing?" she protested as he started to hiccough and sob.

"I'm a monster," he wailed and she snorted letting out a fitful laugh.

"You!" She grabbed her ribs and snickered laughing at him, "Hah!" She laughed loudly into the sky, "Nah your not a monster," she snickered giggling loudly. "Well you might have been before, but now your just a snot nosed kid." she rolled her eyes.

It's odd it's almost as if she's trying to comfort him, "No you see, I'm a monster I was born to be a monster." she smirked at him a wide smirk giving him a flat stare. "You don't remember how you were born, we all started out the way you are now," she waved her hand in the air. "Weak, soft, easy to manipulate." she rolled her shoulders.

Strolling down the grass marching over it, "That's not true! People aren't born monsters!" Edward burst out of his hiding spot unable to contain it.

Envy whirled around and whistled, like a startled cat she bristled narrowing her eyes for a few second she stares flatly at them. "What do you want full metal!?" She huffed narrowing her eyes. For a few seconds her voice shakes, "You want to play do you?" she rose her left hand and it transformed into a mirror of his blade.

"Lets play," without waiting she moved into a slice slashing over his head with a glee full cry of joy. "come on Eddie!" She shouted happily Ling blade glistened in the light, the dance of the blades had begun.

Okay its been a long, long time since I wrote anything so here you go! I will finish this fan fiction to get use to writing again so enjoy. I will take suggested pairings for this fan fict so if you have some suggestions leave a comment ;d

This will get me back into writing woot!


End file.
